Traditionally, surround sound systems are calibrated using a multi-element microphone placed at a sweet spot or default listening position to measure audio signals played by each loudspeaker. The multi-element microphone is usually tethered to an AV receiver or processor by means of a long cable, which could be cumbersome for consumers. Furthermore, when a loudspeaker is moved or a listener is away from the sweet spot, existing calibration methods have no way to detect such changes without a full manual recalibration procedure. It is therefore desirable to have a method and apparatus to calibrate surround sound systems with minimum user intervention.